1990
The following media in this list is from 1990. Movies Walt Disney Home Video Dumbo 1991.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (1985-1999 VHS) Marypoppins 1989.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (1985-1996 VHS) Swordinthestone 1986.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (1986-1999 VHS) Aliceinwonderland 1986.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (1986-1999 VHS) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 1989 front.JPG|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks (VHS) Bambi 1989.jpg|Bambi|link=Bambi (1989 VHS) Littlemermaid 1990.jpg|The Little Mermaid (May 18)|link=The Little Mermaid (1990 VHS) Peterpan 1990.jpg|Peter Pan (September 21)|link=Peter Pan (1990 VHS) Sing-Along Songs Dsas heighho(2).jpg|Heigh Ho|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Heigh Ho Dsas zipadeedoodah(2).jpg|Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Dsas youcanfly(2).jpg|You Can Fly|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: You Can Fly Dsas barenecessities(2).jpg|The Bare Necessities|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities Dsas funwithmusic(2).jpg|Fun with Music|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Fun with Music Dsas underthesea.jpg|Under the Sea|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea Dsas disneylandfun.jpg|Disneyland Fun|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun Dsas christmas(2).jpg|Very Merry Christmas Songs|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs Dsas ilovetolaugh.jpg|I Love to Laugh|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious 20th Century Fox Theatrical Homealone.jpg|Home Alone (November 16)|link=Home Alone Home Video Starwars 1990vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope|link=Star Wars Trilogy (1990-1995 VHS) Starwars2 vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back|link=Star Wars Trilogy (1990-1995 VHS) Starwars3 1990vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi|link=Star Wars Trilogy (1990-1995 VHS) Warner Bros. Home Video Goonies 1986vhs.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies MGM Wizardofoz 1989vhs.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (1989 VHS) This video only continued production for the first two months of 1990. Other Home Video Mylittlepony 1989vhs.jpg|My Little Pony: The Movie (from Video Treasures)|link=My Little Pony: The Movie PC Software Microsoft dos4x.gif|MS-DOS 4.0|link=MS-DOS 4.0 Win30 titlescreen.gif|Windows 3.0|link=Windows 3.0 Television NBC Goonies title.jpg|The Goonies (February 18 and September 2)|link=The Goonies Aosmb3.jpg|Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (September 8)|link=Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 CBS Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (February 20)|link=The Wizard of Oz Wizardofoz making.jpg|The Wonderful Wizard of Oz: The Making of a Movie Classic (February 20) ABC Fullhouse_1987.png|Full House|link=Full House PBS shiningtimestation_logo.png|Shining Time Station|link=Shining Time Station The TV special 'Tis a Gift premiered on December 9. First-run syndication jeopardy_1990.png|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1989.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune Smbss.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Super Show|link=Super Mario Bros. Super Show The Disney Channel Star-wars-4.png|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope|link=Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Kidsongstvshow 1987.png|The Kidsongs TV Show|link=Kidsongs Home video Peanuts Charliebrown_vhs01.jpg|He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown!|link=He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown! (VHS) Charliebrown vhs02.jpg|A Charlie Brown Christmas|link=A Charlie Brown Christmas (VHS/DVD) Charliebrown_vhs03.png|Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown?|link=Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? (VHS/DVD) Charliebrown vhs04.png|It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown!|link=It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown! (VHS) Charliebrown_vhs05.jpg|Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown|link=Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (VHS/DVD) Charliebrown_vhs06.jpg|It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown|link=It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown (VHS/DVD) Charliebrown_vhs07.jpg|She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown|link=She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown (VHS) Charliebrown_vhs08.png|It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown|link=It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown (VHS) Charliebrown_vhs09.jpg|It's Magic, Charlie Brown|link=It's Magic, Charlie Brown (VHS) Charliebrown_vhs10.jpg|Charlie Brown's All-Stars|link=Charlie Brown's All-Stars (VHS) Charliebrown_vhs11.jpg|It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown|link=It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (VHS/DVD) Charliebrown_vhs12.png|What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown|link=What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown (VHS) Charliebrown_vhs13.png|You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown|link=You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown (VHS/DVD) Charliebrown_vhs14.jpg|You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown|link=You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown (VHS) Charliebrown_vhs15.jpg|Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown|link=Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown (VHS) Charliebrown_vhs16.png|Play it Again, Charlie Brown|link=Play it Again, Charlie Brown (VHS) Charliebrown_vhs17.jpg|Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown|link=Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown (VHS/DVD) Charliebrown_vhs18.jpg|It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown|link=It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown (VHS) Charliebrown_vhs19.jpg|It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown|link=It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown (VHS/DVD) youreinlove vhs.jpg|You're in Love, Charlie Brown|link=You're in Love, Charlie Brown (VHS/DVD) theresnotimeforlove vhs.jpg|There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown|link=There's No Time for Love, Charlie Brown (VHS/DVD) charliebrownthanksgiving vhs.jpg|A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving|link=A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (VHS/DVD) itsamystery vhs.jpg|It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown|link=It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown (VHS) Dr. Seuss Catinthehat 1989vhs.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (1985-1998 VHS) Lorax 1989vhs.jpg|The Lorax|link=The Lorax (1985-1997 VHS) Drseussontheloose vhs.jpg|Dr. Seuss on the Loose|link=Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1985-1998 VHS) Hooberbloob 1989vhs.jpg|The Hoober-Bloob Highway|link=The Hoober-Bloob Highway (1985-1998 VHS) Grinch 1989vhs.jpg|The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat|link=The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1985-1997 VHS) Pontoffelpock 1989vhs.jpg|Pontoffel Pock|link=Pontoffel Pock and His Magic Piano (1985-1997 VHS) Grinchnight 1989vhs.jpg|Grinch Night|link=Grinch Night (1985-1998 VHS) Kidsongs Kidsongs1990 macdonaldsfarm.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (video) Kidsongs1990 worldtosing.jpg|I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing|link=Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing Kidsongs1990 goodnightsleeptight.jpg|Good Night, Sleep Tight|link=Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight Kidsongs1990 carsboatstrainsplanes.JPG|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (video) Kidsongs1990 homeontherange.jpg|Home on the Range|link=Kidsongs: Yankee Doodle Dandy Kidsongs1990 daywiththeanimals.png|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals Kidsongs1990 whatiwanttobe.jpg|What I Want to Be!|link=Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! Kidsongs1990 letsplayball.jpg|Let's Play Ball!|link=Kidsongs: Let's Play Ball Kidsongs1990 dayatthecircus.jpg|A Day at the Circus|link=Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus Kidsongs dayatcamp.jpg|A Day at Camp|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Camp Kidsongs rollercoaster.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster|link=Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster Barney & the Backyard Gang backyardshow 1990.JPG|The Backyard Show|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: The Backyard Show threewishes 1990.jpg|Three Wishes|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Three Wishes dayatthebeach 1990.jpg|A Day at the Beach|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: A Day at the Beach Waitingforsanta.jpg|Waiting for Santa|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Waiting for Santa Campfiresingalong.jpg|Campfire Sing-Along|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Campfire Sing-Along Barneygoestoschool.jpg|Barney Goes to School|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Barney Goes to School Super Mario Bros. Super Show Smbss vhs1.jpg|Mario's Magic Carpet Smbss vhs2.jpg|Mario Meets Koopzilla Smbss vhs3.jpg|King Mario of Cramalot Smbss vhs4.jpg|The Great Gladiator Gig Smbss vhs5.jpg|Butch Mario and the Luigi Kid Smbss vhs6.jpg|The Great BMX Race Smbss vhs7.jpg|Koopa Claus Smbss vhs8.jpg|Count Koopula Smbss vhs9.jpg|Princess, I Shrunk the Marios Thomas & Friends ThomasGetsTricked 1990VHS.png|Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories JamesLearnsALesson 1990VHS.png|James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories Tenders&Turntables VHS.jpg|Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories ThomasBreakstheRulesVHS.jpg|Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories These episodes came from Seasons 1 and 2. Video Games Marioclasstrackmeet.jpg|Super Mario Bros. + Duck Hunt + World Class Track Meet|link=Super Mario Bros. Sml.jpg|Super Mario Land|link=Super Mario Land Smb3.jpg|Super Mario Bros. 3 (February 12)|link=Super Mario Bros. 3 Smw japanese.jpg|Super Mario World (Japan only)|link=Super Mario World Super Mario World was released on November 21 in Japan. Music Homealone ost.jpg|Home Alone: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (December 4)|link=Home Alone: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Logos of 1990 Film Walt Disney Pictures (1990).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Touchstone Pictures (1986).jpg|Touchstone Pictures|link=Touchstone Pictures Columbia Pictures (1981).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1984).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Paramount (1989).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Universal (1990).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox (1981).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation Warner Bros. Pictures (1990).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Television Broadcast networks: NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC PBS (1989).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service Cable networks: HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax logo.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime logo 1990.png|Showtime|link=Showtime The Disney Channel 1986.png|The Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Television companies: Walt Disney Television (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Television|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1990).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Columbia Pictures Television (1988).jpg|Columbia Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Paramount Television (1989).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Universal Television (1975).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television 20th Television Fox (1981).jpg|20th Television Fox|link=20th Century Fox Television Warner Bros. Television (1990).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television Merv Griffin Enterprises (1988).jpg|Merv Griffin Enterprises|link=Merv Griffin Enterprises KingWorld (1985).jpg|KingWorld|link=KingWorld DiC (1990).jpg|DiC Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment CC 1987.png|The Caption Center|link=The Caption Center NCI 1982.png|National Captioning Institute|link=National Captioning Institute Home video Walt Disney Home Video (1986).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Classics (1989).jpg|Walt Disney Classics|link=Walt Disney Classics RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video (1986).jpg|RCA-Columbia Pictures Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment RCA Columbia Pictures International Video (1982).jpg|RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Paramount Home Video (1989).jpg|Paramount Home Video|link=Paramount Home Entertainment MCA Universal Home Video 1991.png|MCA/Universal Home Video|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment CIC Video (1986).jpg|CIC Video CBS-FOX Video (1984).jpg|CBS/FOX Video|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warner Home Video (1990).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video MGM-UA Home Video (1982).jpg|MGM/UA Home Video|link=MGM Home Entertainment Touchstone Home Video (1987).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Entertainment Playhouse Video (1983).png|Playhouse Video View-Master Video (1985).jpg|View-Master Video Warner Bros. Records (1985).jpg|Warner Bros. Records Together Again Video Productions (1987).png|Together Again Video Productions The Lyons Group (1988).jpg|The Lyons Group|link=HiT Entertainment Britt Allcroft (1989).jpg|The Britt Allcroft Company Strand VCI Entertainment.png|Strand VCI Entertainment Video gaming Nes_logo.png|Nintendo Entertainment System|link=Nintendo Entertainment System Gameboy_logo.png|Game Boy|link=Game Boy Sega-master-system-logo.jpg|Sega Master System|link=Sega Master System Sega Genesis Logo.png|Sega Genesis|link=Sega Genesis Currency of 1990 Category:Timeline